Dan's Sick
by timeaftertimeforyou
Summary: Dan is feeling sick and Phil decides to cheer him up with love, comfort and fluffy fun. (Sorry I suck at summaries, this is my first story so thanks. Also I am in no way affiliated with Danisnotonfire or AmazingPhil and this story is a work of pure fiction.)


Phil blinked slowly, eyes bleary from the sunlight streaming through the window. Stretching, Phil rolled over to see the messy, surly hair of Dan's head tickling the end of his nose. Phil sighed contentedly, his breath fanning out over Dan's hair while his arm snaked around his waist. Dan started to stir, his breathing speeding up momentarily before relaxing as he sank into Phil's embrace. They lay like this for an immeasurable amount of time, before Dan started to cough. Dan's hand reached out to cover his mouth but before they could connect, Dan dashed out of the bed, his half naked, black boxer clad body running to the bathroom. Phil called out to him once before he could hear Dan's violent vomiting. Phil quickly moved from his place on the bed and slowly walked forward to the bathroom door. Through the slim crack in the doorway, Phil could see Dan kneeled beside the toilet, his dark head over the bowl, as his back raised with his heaving. Phil pushed the door open. Dan turned to look at him, his melted chocolate eyes flashing to Phil's briefly before being torn away again as he vomited into the toilet. Phil's heart hurt to look at Dan like this, so Phil walked over and knelt down beside Dan, running his hand through Dan's soft pelt-like hair, carding his fingers through the soft waves. Dan coughed before speaking,

"Go, I'm sick. You'll get sick too." Dan coughed again before looking at Phil pathetically. Phil smiled softly. Still carding Dan's hair through his fingers, Phil said,

"I'd rather stay with you and get sick." Dan's eyes softened as he looked into Phils teal ones.

"Thanks." Dan mumbled before moving to sit back against the shower wall, directly opposite the toilet. Phil crawled over to sit next to him. Phil placed his arm around Dan's shoulder, pulling him close so Dan's head rested gently on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Phil." Dan muttered nuzzling into Phil's neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love." Phil whispered into Dan's hair, kissing it softly. "All of us get sick. You're not that special." Phil joked, chuckling as he pulled Dan away from his neck to look him in the eye. "Are you able to get to the couch?" Dan laughed at the question before nodding. Phil stood, taking Dan's outstretched hand to pull him up carefully. As Dan was righting his balance, his foot slipped causing him to fall into Phil's outstretched arms. Dan looked up at Phil, laughing at his own clumsiness. Phil stared down at Dan's lips before softly pressing his own against his. The kiss was quick and chaste but still managed to send shivers down Phil's spine. Dan finished the quick peck before leaning back and playfully slapping Phil on the shoulder.

"I just threw up you gross git." Dan laughed before coughing lightly again.

"Come on, lets get you to the couch." Phil wrapped his arm around Dan's waist, ignoring the 'gross git' comment, while Dan wrapped his arm around Phil's shoulders to support himself. Phil settled Dan on the couch, cuddling with him for some time while watching old cartoon reruns. At around one thirty in the afternoon, Dan was hungry so Phil decided to bring him some canned soup from the cupboard. Chicken and corn was his favourite. Phil decided he wanted to make the best of the situation and put Dan in a cacoon with the doona. Dan thought that this would be fun until he was settled on the couch and had no use of his arms or legs because he was wrapped so tightly in the blanket. The cacoon that the blanket provided only allowed Dan's pouting pink mouth, mischievous chocolate eyes and a fringe of hobbit hair to be seen. Phil saw Dan's struggle to reach his soup and decided to spoon feed Dan the soup. Dan was grateful for the care he was receiving until Phil started making stupid aeroplane sounds that you give to babies while he was putting the spoon in Dan's mouth. Dan grew tiresome of this and thought it would be funny to spit the next spoon of soup out onto Phil's shirt. Phil' surprise at the warm sticking liquid on his shirt, made his face gape open like a fish and Dan laughed hysterically before seeing Phil's pout and giving him an innocent puppy dog look. Phil's eyes turned mischievous.

"You want to play it that way, huh?" Phil said, slowly crawling up so he was kneeling at the foot of the couch nears Dan's doona covered feet.

"Phil, Phil, PHIL!" Dan panicked, "I'm sick remember." Dan pouted as Phil stared down at him mercilessly. Dan's chocolate eyes shimmered as he looked up as Phil, widening when Phil jumped his body landing on Dan's with a thump.

"Fuck Phil, you're heavy." Dan grunted, Phil laughed before snuggling into Dan's doona covered neck.

"You're warm." Phil mumbled, his voice muffled by the blanket. Dan smiled, despite Phil's weight.

"I would hug you but I'm kind of... you know." Dan whispered, kissing Phil's hair lightly.

"Well how about we just stick wish this." Phil said looking up into Dan's face. Both Dan and Phil smiled before Phil leaned up kissing Dan lightly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
